The Beginning of Dreams
by Irissen
Summary: AU! Prequel one-shot of Cursed Blood Universe. Follow Portgas D. Ace and Luffy how they grow up and how the promise they made comes to live, this is the beginning of their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! I reposted this chapter as a one-shot. I just couldn't delete it, I really loved this scene and it gave a very important view in the relationship between Ace, Luffy and Garp and she got her 'original' Devil Fruit power in this chapter. I'll probably write some other one-shots to when I get the inspiration and on another note, I'm currently still rewriting chapter 1 of a Revised Cursed Blood. I hope to post it mid - end september, because my classes started again and don't have always much time to write. But I try making it up with extra long chapters!**

**Beta'ed by TheBlackSeaReaper**

**WARNINGS!: **fem!Luffy, Blood related Luffy, Ace and Garp, different timeline and AU!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it's all property of Oda-sensei!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Portgas D. Ace wasn't a happy man, no boy. Even though he considered himself one, because he had taken care of his baby sister since the moment their mother died. He was just five years old when Luffy was born. It was not like he had another choice, their '_mature and responsible_' guardian was a crazy, old coot, who showed affection with something he called his '_fist of love'_. Therefore Ace had decided that he would be responsible for Luffy, since he'd rather drop dead then let the old man laid a hand on her. Albeit it did cost him a few bumps and bruises. The old man was incredibly fast, no wonder since he was a marine and sadly the siblings' grandfather. The boy did not doubt that he loved them, but he had strange ways of showing it and he seemed a bit daft at times. At the age of ten he understood the consequence his grandfather represented. He was known as Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp or by the moniker: _'Garp the Fist'_. Ace's eye twitched when he heard that, did that mean that the marines so called hero gave his grandchildren the same treatment as the felons. The older child thought it was because of the old man's absolute conviction, he seemed absolutely dead set in making Luffy and him strong marines. That absolute conviction led them living with the mountain bandit Curly Dadan. Dadan was a rather tall and overweight woman with orange, curly hair and a masculine face. She was a friend of Garp and the supposed foster mother of the kids. The Vice Admiral had entrusted her to take care of Ace and Luffy, shortly after the latter's birth. It was expected of her that she'd reform them in good and strong marines. The notion of a mountain bandit training two children into marines was utterly preposterous.

The bandit family lived on top of Mt. Colubo, it was a rugged area completely covered with thick forests and big ravines, not the appropriate place to raise a baby. Especially since Dadan was not exactly the nurturing type, so Ace could not trust her to take care of his precious baby sister Luffy, who looked just like a porcelain doll. So he went outside instead of staying in, taking a little infant with him and explored the mountains to his heart's content. But the child wanted to be a good big brother for his sister and a few months after they moved to Mt. Colubo he found the solution. At the foot of the mountain there was a little village called Foosha, the people there were nice and welcomed the grandchildren of Garp with open arms. Ace finally felt at peace, because he could leave Luffy here during the day when he hunted and when it was time to eat he could just pick her up and head back to Dadan's house.

That however was forgotten history and not the reason for Ace's current mood, he was used to living on Dawn Island and Luffy wasn't a little baby anymore. She had grown and was now a pretty girl five years of age, perhaps a bit rash but surely not helpless. At least until she ate that damned Devil Fruit, that stupid thing had taken away her ability to swim and had given her some freaky powers instead.

The daft, old man however let out a satisfied roar and laughed at her current state. He seemed absolutely delighted.

"Bwahahahaha, excellent Luffy! I expect no less from my granddaughter," he exclaimed loudly. "You'll be a great marine!"

"No _jii-chan_, I am going to be a pirate!" the little girl shouted. Ace groaned annoyed at their antics, he was not looking forward to the bump he was going to get.

"Are you still spouting that nonsense Luffy, it seems you need some love!" the Vice Admiral stated, swinging his fist wildly at the girl. But as usual Ace intervened, taking the full blow instead.

"Ace!" Luffy ran towards her brother, clutching his right arm tightly at her chest. "I am sorry."

Garp had never been able to land a hit on her; the boy always took the burn. He was proud of his grandson; he expected no less of his grandchildren of course.

"It's alright," the bruised boy said holding his throbbing head. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Uhu, I feel good, because_ nii-chan_ always protects me," replied Luffy with a dazzling smile. Now there was still the problem of her eating that Devil Fruit, she was reckless and this would only bring him more headaches.

"_Jiji_, what the hell is so good about that fruit anyway. She will sink like a rock the moment she falls into the water."

"Bwahahahaha, you need to have more imagination Ace-_chan_."

"Don't call me '_chan_', you stupid old geezer," he snapped.

"Call me_ jii-chan_!" Luffy started giggling at the two men antics, grandpa and Ace were the funniest when they were together. The marine hero smiled at his granddaughter. "What's so funny Luffy-_chan_?"

"You! But I have a lot of imagination, so tell me about those fruits, please! I want to know!" she shouted jumping up and down excited, whilst pulling his mustache.

"Yes," Garp cleared his voice. "Let's see, Devil Fruits are called the treasure of the sea or the Sea Devil's incarnations. Those fruits take away the eater's ability to swim but grant them the most unique powers instead. There are three different types; Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. Some of the most notorious marines and pirates ate them and become known throughout the world because of them. But Devil Fruit powers aren't well known outside the Grand Line."

Ace perked up at hearing that. "Notorious in a good or bad way?" He was curious, more than anything he wanted to escape out of the dark shadow his father had left him and Luffy after he died. It was his goal, no dream to be known throughout the blue seas for his own actions. To be his own person, it did not matter if people hated him, but he was going to be his own man one day.

"Good no doubt, hence you two are going to become marines." Luffy wanted to protest at his statement, however the glare Ace sent her put her to silence. It was true that both of them wanted to be pirates instead of marines, but he didn't want to be hit again. You could only dodge a certain amount '_Fists of Love'._

"So Luffy is going to sink like a hammer every time she falls in the water, what's her price, breathing fire?" That would be pretty cool too, added Ace mentally.

"The Devil Fruit Luffy ate is called _Nie-Nie no Mi_, it's a Logia type which is extremely rare." Garp picked the girl in question up. "So Luffy, you will be able to create and control vapors. Even have the ability to turn into them, boil water and burn people by boiling the water in their body." The eldest of the two flinched away on hearing that. It wasn't exactly breathing fire, but she could still make people burn. "Come on little girl, show your_ jii-chan_ what you can do."

"Okay!" cheered the five year old. She frowned, how was she going to transform in steam. According to her grandfather her body now was made out of steam, so does she just imagine it or required it a specific movement. A look of concentration appeared on the cute face of the Devil Fruit user. _'Steam, steam, steam, steam, steam…' _repeated the girl in her thoughts.

"What are you doing, you look like you need to go to the bathroom," Ace laughed clutching his stomach.

"Shut up, you meanie!" complained Luffy. "I need to think!"

"Luffy, you have the attention span of a five-year-old," he mocked.

"I am five years old, idiot!" Stop, she was getting worked up over her stupid brother. Just think: _'steam, steam'. _When she opened her eyes, her hand was gone.

"_Jii-chan_, my hand! I lost my hand!" she panicked.

Garp smiled proudly: _'Just what I expected of my granddaughter,' _he repeated for the third time that day. Ace's mouth fell open, he was surprised: it worked! Luffy had some weird ability and he had not. He felt a little green beast stir inside of him.

"Of course, it's gone stupid, you turned into steam," he taunted.

"I know that! I was just surprised, my hand was gone and now it's back. That's weird."

"You didn't need that to be weird Luffy." He did not know what was wrong with him, why did he felt such an urge to taunt and tease her. So like always he went with his instincts.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Luffy exploded jumping on top of her brother, ready to make her strike.

"That's enough, both of you," intervened Garp, grabbing both kids by their scruffs. He sighed: "Let's just eat, you must be starving." At that precise moment their stomachs growled. Luffy blushed, she was really hungry. It had been two hours since her last meal anyway. "Come on to the campfire," he said, placing Luffy on his shoulders and putting Ace down.

The trio headed quietly toward the campfire, where they found a huge meal waiting for them. Luffy's mouth started to water, everything looked so good and there was so much meat. She really did love her meats and thanks to Ace she could eat plenty of it each day.

"Luffy, Ace!" Garp started. "Today we will be training to eat fast. Because marines have to eat between assignments." He didn't need to say it again and the three D's started to pig out.

_'Such a weird day,' _Ace pondered whilst eating. Everything had started with his grandfather bringing that crate on his visit; he knew Luffy was a curious creature so it must have been on purpose. That damned old man had wanted one of them to eat that Devil Fruit. He had to admit that it could have been worse, but why not just give it to one of them. Luffy now had an advantage; she could protect herself better now if she practiced. He'd only need to make sure she didn't drown. Still he was a bit jealous; he would have wanted a Devil Fruit of his own. One that could make him breathe fire. Ace smiled, he would just look for one when he left the island and became a pirate. The old-timer did say that you could find them on the Grand Line. He liked that, his own Devil Fruit power.

"Ah, I sure ate a lot," Luffy exclaimed happily after consuming a monstrous portion of food. She rubbed happily over her tummy.

"I'm sorry Luffy," Ace whispered softly. "I was just a bit jealous."

"That's okay Ace," yawned the girl. "I would be too, but I'll help you look for one of your own. Because you are a good big brother." After which she fell asleep.

"That was good! Hurry up Ace, grab Luffy and we'll head back home," the marine said, while getting up. "My vacation is over, but that was some good training. Both of you will be strong marines, mark my words."

"Whatever you say _jiji,_" the freckled boy said.

"Call me _jii-chan_!" Ace continued walking at a leisure pace, carrying a sleeping Luffy. The hero of the marines could hope and dream, but neither Luffy nor him would ever become marines. They would be pirates and the two siblings already started saving - stealing treasure, to buy their first ship.

"_Jiji!"_ he yelled, making the old man angrier.

"Ace! I'll give you a lesson in love!' the boy ran laughing in the direction of home, Dadan's cabin.

"Ace, let's go visit Sabo tomorrow," Luffy mumbled. It really had been a weird day.

* * *

**Doeii -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! This isn't a real update. But I had this chapter laying around so I thought I'll update it. This story is pretty much death T_T" So don't wait for anymore updates or a future for this story.****  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"We all have our own life to pursue, our own kind of dream to be weaving. And we all have some power to make wishes come true, as long as we keep believing."

**Louisa May Alcott**

"Luffy, you ate a Devil Fruit? That's amazing!" the top hat boy exclaimed. Luffy nodded happily at the boy, his name was Sabo. The siblings had met him a little over a year ago and the three of them got along splendidly. Luffy and Sabo got along right from the start, Ace was always a bit suspicious of strangers, but in the end, they considered Sabo family and adopted him as a brother. Sabo was a seven year old boy that lived in the Grey Terminal of Dawn Island. He had a missing tooth and short curly, blond hair. His most distinguishing feature was his lager, black top hat with a pair of goggles wrapped around it. "What are you looking at Luffy?" he asked curiously.

"Your hat, I'd like one of my own," she replied. "Ace, I want to buy a hat, can we use some treasure?"

"You idiot!" the black haired boy shouted. "That gold is to buy ourselves a ship."

"Calm down Ace," intervened the other boy. "Luffy, that treasure is important and not meant to be spend on little things. But I'll steal one you if you really want a hat," he said kindly to his sworn sister. She nodded in agreement, the boy sighed another fight avoided. Ace and Luffy were very close, but two sides of the same coin. They fought a lot, every five minutes - over the silliest things. The blond was the mediator, since he wasn't as temperamental as the D's.

He remembered when he had just met them; Luffy had been very open and inviting. She had smiled sweetly and asked his name quite excitedly. The eldest of the two had used several colorful and rude words to point out he was not welcome. Ace had been rather hostile in the beginning of their friendship, now a year later they were his family.

"So the old geezer gave Luffy a Devil Fruit, how was the special training?"

Garp didn't know about Sabo and his grandchildren liked to keep it that way. Keeping secrets from their grandfather was the best way to do as they pleased, Dadan certainly wasn't going to tell him, and so they were safe. Sabo did know about Garp and his reputation; let's just say he wasn't displeased of being kept a secret.

"Nothing special," Ace replied. "I got hit, almost got attacked by Luffy and we ate." Sabo shuddered at this; he knew from experience that they were monsters during dinnertime. He always ended up fighting with Luffy for a piece of meat when he joined to eat and even though it hurt his pride to admit this, he always lost to the five year old.

"How about we do some training, we got to be strong if we ever want to leave this island alive."

"Good idea, but Luffy you have to do something else while Sabo and I train."

"But Ace, you promised you help me practice my steam powers or else I won't get stronger!" she protested. Luffy knew she was naïve and very airheaded, but also dangerously sneaky and quick to react. Her real talents lay on the battlefield: mainly because of her immense strength, ingenuity and above all her fast reflexes. She was a true fighting genius. Ace surpassed her in level of strength and Sabo had the most uncanny reflexes. The top hat boy could dodge things with his eyes closed. He told her once that he could predict the moves she was going to make in his head and he could use it locate different people miles away on the island. Yet he wasn't fast enough to avoid her all the time. So there wasn't a doubt that the girl was strong, still the three children lived secluded and far away from the big world. Who knows what dangers there may lie ahead on the journey she wanted to make and if all marines were anything like her grandfather, then she needed a lot of work.

"Are you insane, you could roast us alive with those boiling powers of yours? You have got to get experience first, so start with boiling trees or something, but don't come near me when you are doing that," he yelled hitting her on the head. Luffy's body however reacted and changed into steam involuntarily, but Ace couldn't stop his hand on time and it continued traveling through the hot steam, burning him in the process. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain.

"Ace, I'm sorry," she said backing away from the two boys with a guilt laced voice, the stricken girl turned around and started to run away. Except she was stopped midway stopped her from running. "Ace," she sobbed ruefully in his chest.

"You really are a big crybaby, Luffy. If you weren't my sister I probably wouldn't like you," he laughed softly. "It is my own fault anyway, so don't sweat it."

She had done it to defend herself; he shouldn't even have tried to hit her in the first place, not after all those years of protecting her from getting hit. He had been a hypocrite, besides there were worse things than getting burnt. At least the Devil Fruit had proved to be useful, it's unique characteristics and Luffy's versatility could be a deadly combination.

"Well that was interesting, but you really should have that looked at," he said referring to the nasty burn on the boy's hand. "Anyway, let's head to the worthless, old bag's house, so one of those bandits can clean and bandage you up tough guy."

"Yes and I'll help," she said in a quiet voice.

"It's not that I don't want you to help me Luffy, but we have another task for you," Ace replied pulling her along in the direction of Dadan's cabin.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt if you went to check-up on the pirate crew that's staying in Foosha at the moment. They should be back since your grandfather left yesterday."

"I'll do that Ace, Sabo and I'd really like to see Shanks and the guys again," Luffy told them getting excited at the idea. She really enjoyed spending time around the crew, they were so much fun and they gave her free food. No one could do wrong in Luffy's eyes if you gave her free food.

"Luffy, don't get too attached to them, don't forget the plan," Sabo warned.

"Sabo's right Luffy, men that get stolen from are not good friends," the other boy added.

She sighed, her brothers had a point. It had all began a few weeks ago when Luffy had ran all the way down the mountain, straight to the village to play. Ace and Luffy used to come here all the time, but with the years her older brother started to withdraw and preferred to spend all his time in the woods. She understood why he'd rather hang around Sabo to hunt or train, but Makino, was like a mother to her and practically raised her together with Ace the first four years of her life. In the end even her grandfather had forbidden her to play there, he thought it made her weak. That's why they had to live with the bandits, to become strong and not to be coddled.

But that day was different, the streets were busier and the people seemed agitated. The answer was docked in the harbor; there were pirates in town which was exceptionally rare. Since it was well know that Foosha Village of the Goa Kingdom the hometown was of the Vice Admiral Garp. The little raven had watched in awe as the Jolly Roger danced in the wind, proudly displaying the symbol of piracy. Her body had started tingling with excitement and the prospects these pirates could bring. Luffy had forgotten all about her desire to see Makino and had run as fast as her two legs could carry her back up the mountain to tell the boys about it. They had felt the same excitement.

The plan had been very simple; first survey the area, second get to know your enemy and finally rob them for all they are worth. Pirates always had some kind of treasure on board, so this could be a really big opportunity for the three children. Luffy didn't mind stealing from bad people or pirates; she did it all the time. They did it to survive and to get of this island. Ace, Sabo and Luffy weren't exactly rich, that's why her favorite victims were the Nobles in the capital Goa. It was not like they needed the money and those snobby bastards looked down on her, it was the perfect revenge and way to gain things. Luffy was a very accomplished thief and had robbed many of their money and riches. For now she would just act sweet and innocent so she could survey the area and measure her opponents. In the end things didn't go like planed, because she liked these men. Shanks and his men were good natured, fun loving and not in the least violent.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_"Who are you?" Luffy asked curiously at the stranger sitting in the Party's Bar. He looked weird with his vibrant, red hair and those three scars across his left eye. She did like his straw hat though._

_"Huh?" the weird man looked up from his cup of sake. "And who are you, little miss?"_

_"I'm not allowed to tell my name to weird, old men," she replied. "Besides I asked you first, I've never seen you in this village before."_

_"I'm not that old, little miss, my name is Shanks and my friends and I have taken temporary residence on this island."_

_"I'm Luffy; it's nice to meet you."_

_"Hmm, I thought you weren't supposed to tell your name to strange men," Shanks replied amused. The little kid sure was cute; she had the whole porcelain doll face going on. It wouldn't be surprising to him if she turned out to be a real beauty later. She was amusing too, he wondered if she would run screaming if the found out he was a pirate._

_"I didn't, you told me your name. So to be polite I would have to introduce myself which I did," Luffy blinked, she started sounding way to much like Sabo._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

She had insulted him moments later, because Shanks hardly looked like a fearsome pirate and certainly not like the captain of a crew. But she'd liked him and the stories he told. Save for that one time they made fun of her; she had stabbed herself to prove to them that she could be a pirate. In the end they just laughed it off as one of her silly antics. Luffy got lectured that day by Ace, something about _'ruining her pretty face.' _He was very protective of the way she looked; she guessed it had something to do with their mother. Since Luffy had the same features as Portgas D. Rouge, save for the freckles and wavy hair.

"You know Luffy, we could just drop the whole idea of robbing those pirates if you like them that much," Ace offered, Sabo nodded in assent. They hadn't met those men yet, but Luffy was hardly ever wrong in judging people and the boys wouldn't want to hurt her that way.

"No," she protested. "A promise is a promise and I said I would get treasure out of them," she said referring to the oath they made six months ago.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_"Ace, Luffy! We have to make it out to sea someday we'll leave this country behind and gain our freedom! If it's sailing I'm studding for, then I don't care how hard I have to work! Because I want to see the world in all its glory and write a book about all the things I find!" yelled the excited top hat boy. They had just stashed away their winnings in the secret place. Luffy smiled, Sabo had a nice dream. It would be nice to see what lay beyond the island and even the East Blue._

_"Uhu," Ace nodded grinning. "No need to tell me that, Sabo! I'm going to become a pirate, beat every person that stands in my way and earn my own kind of glory that dreams are made of! I don't care if the whole world refuses to accept me; they can hate me all they like! But I'll become a great pirate and prove I'm better than them all! I won't run, I'll never lose and I don't care if people think I'm the devil himself! I'm going to be proud of my own life and everyone will know my name!" he declared with an untamed passion. Luffy knew this, though Sabo's eyes widened at bit. He had been aware who the father of the two Portgas children was, but he had not known the deep hatred Ace carried for that man. He wondered if Luffy felt the same, the girl wasn't the type to hold a grudge._

_"So Luffy, what's your dream?" he asked inquisitively._

_"Oh me, I'm going to be Pirate King!" Just like Ace she would show the world who she was, but Luffy would do it by taking that man's title and make it her own. Sabo's mouth fell open; apparently she was just like her older brother. Ace just laughed it off in silence. That man was not their father in the siblings' eyes, but they would do anything to surpass him and step out of his dark, looming shadow. "Shishishishi, did I surprise you?"_

_"Ahahaha! Man, you're one crazy girl, Luffy. I'm curious to see how you turn out in the future," Sabo laughed, he was still caught between being shocked or amazed. The boy wondered what for sort adventures she would have, maybe he just join her instead of being a captain himself. It would turn out to be one interesting book that he was sure of._

_"We all have our dreams, so let's make a pledge," Ace said taking out a bottle of alcohol out the secret hiding place._

_"Eh! Ace, you stole that booze Dadan was searching for!" Luffy noticed._

_"Did you know that if men exchange a drink they become brothers!" he told the other two, opening up the bottle._

_"Brothers, but I'm a girl!"_

_"Whatever happens we will always have our bond of brotherhood and it will never die. So let's live our lives without regrets and go through life doing whatever we want, forever!"_

_Sabo smiled, Ace and Luffy were forever connected by blood. But now he had a chance to join them, to never be alone again._

_"Brothers," they yelled in unison._

_"Forever connected," Sabo whispered quietly._

_"It's a promise," Luffy added in the end._

_And with one sip, they became brothers or siblings. Since Luffy was a girl even though she didn't act like one._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"I want to see our dreams come true, so I'll try and then we can get even more treasure!" she promised. Ace smiled, Luffy probably would go to the end of the world to make them happy.

"Okay, but only if you really want to and don't get hurt!" he warned.

Luffy sighed; she had let her affections for Shanks get in the way with a perfect plan. She couldn't help but hang around him, he was the father figure the girl had longed for and now they were gone. The girl did have her own hat now; the straw hat Shanks wore now belonged to her. _'Return it to me, when you have become a great pirate.' _Those words still went through her head, she'd keep that promise of course or else she wouldn't be worthy of becoming the Pirate King. On the bright side, Ace was like her now, he too had eaten a Devil Fruit and to his greatest pleasure it did indeed give him the ability to breathe fire. The Mera-Mera no Mi was a 'treasure' that the Red Haired pirates had stolen from an enemy, which in turn got stolen by Luffy and eaten by Ace. Because she had promised him a Devil Fruit of his own. Shanks wasn't even angry she had stolen it and praised her for wanting to be a good sister. She was still sad though, at least the island had now one less mountain bandit to worry about. A few days ago some stupid chump named Higuma - one of Dadan's rivals - was eaten by the local sea monster and his underlings were severely beat up by two little monsters. Sabo and Ace were such good big brothers. It was that Higuma's bastard own fault, he tried to kill her by throwing the girl in the sea, he paid for it with his life. Luffy smiled, she really liked this straw hat, she would be known as '_Straw Hat Luffy', _that would be cool.

"Just you wait Shanks, I'll become Pirate King," she shouted loudly for at the sea. Just you wait, I'll come.


End file.
